Technical Field
The inventions described herein relate to methods and compositions for administering electromagnetic radiation (EMR), for therapeutic or cosmetic purposes.
Description of the Related Art
Many dermatological conditions, such as psoriasis, vitiligo, atopic dermatitis, acne and pruritis show a strong response to phototherapy. Narrowband-UVB (NB-UVB), a UV phototherapy that utilizes a 308 nm or 311 nm wavelength, or thereabouts, has been shown to be a safe and effective modality for UV phototherapy. Similarly, blue light therapy in the visible range has been shown to be clinically effective for the treatment of acne. Currently, most effective phototherapy is administered in medical offices.
While effective, compliance with NB-UVB phototherapy is low due to the time commitment required for the treatment. For example, psoriasis patients undergoing NB-UVB phototherapy need to visit a specialized medical clinic two to three times a week for a period of three months. This significant time commitment is the main drawback of phototherapy and results in low compliance. In addition, high co-pays and a declining number of centers offering phototherapy make access limited. Therefore, a phototherapy alternative that patients can safely and cost-effectively use at their convenience would be beneficial.
Portable phototherapy lamps are available for in home use; however, applying proper and effective dosage may be difficult and unsafe for patients. In addition, when phototherapy is administered at medical offices, an artificial light source (NB-UVB) is used. The light source emits NB-UVB at a specific therapeutic range as well as a significant amount of non-therapeutic harmful UVB. A topical agent that can reduce harmful radiation exposure from phototherapy lamps would also be highly valuable for patient safety.